MLP Travel to Universes 2
by Robotrip3000
Summary: They are back in the most awesomeness thing ever. They are facing Dungeons and Dragons in the most RPG story in the world. Think they will make it? Think Diamond will win Spike? Will Applebloom and Diamond ever stop argueing? Will they find the next golden object in this world? Read & Review. Leave comments as well.
1. THE ADVENTURE IS BACK!

**Hey ya people! If you are reading this story, then their is a problem. WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Just read this for those of you people who tried to skip this. If you guys want to read this, you MUST read Travel to Universes: 1. If you don't know where it is, then its in Amazing world of Gumball. Trust me, its completley weird, and a little crazy. But don't worry, once you read that story, then I might put your OC in this story. Tell me what they found and who were thier friends. If you do, then I WILL add Derpy/Ditzy in this story...or a new character in season 3 if you like. But...you must pick two. By the way, I'm gonna put ranks for Spike and his friends. Trust me, you will know when you reach Travel to Universes 3 or 4. Have fun and read the story.**

* * *

As you all know, Spike and his friends had to go through Gumball's world. But now, it's something even more awesome. DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS THE MOST AWESOME WAY POSSIBLE! (This will not be nerdy. I will try my best to not make it nerdy.) It's been a month though, but this is how it went.

* * *

"Spike...Ah need yer help!" Applebloom called out. Spike came from Applejack's barn to see whats up. "Yeah?" "Well, Ah didn't need your help..." Applebloom said with honesty. _Then why did you make me come out here? _Spike thought with anger. "I just need to know something." Applebloom said. "What is it?" Spike asked, his anger leaving. "What do you think our children will be like?!" Applebloom asked with a huge smile.

Spike stood there thinking and shrugged. "Scaly ponies with fire-breathing powers?" Spike said like thats the only answer he had. You may be wondering why Spike is with Applebloom. THEIR ON A DATE YOU DUMMY! Don't you remember MLP Travel to Universes 1? But...behind a tree, was two little nosy fillies: Diamond and Silver. "Babies?! Me and my spike are suppose to have babies! Not that farm headed dummy!" Diamond said.

"Where do babies even come from?" Silver asked. Diamond shrugged and walked towards the two. "Hey! Applebloom!" Applebloom heard. It sounded familiar. Applebloom turned and saw Diamond and her friend Silver. "What do you want?" Applebloom asked. "You know what I want." Diamond said. Applebloom took the first punch to Diamond's face. "I'm not letting you take him!" Aplebloom said.

Out of nowhere, a hoof came right under Applebloom's chin. She flew backwards, almost hitting the barn. "Why you little!" Applebloom tackled the crap out of Diamond and they both started fighting. Silver, however, sneaked up to Spike. "It's always these two." Silver said. Spike just nodded in agreement. "Yeah...you'll get used to it." Spike said. "Well, I wouldn't mind if you did the same thing like Applebloom." Silver said.

Wait..."_WHAT?!_" Spike asked shocked. Out of nowhere, a kiss strucked his lips. Oohh...such drama! This felt nice for Silver, but Spike was too shocked to even break free. Silver stopped to take in a breath, and Spike didn't look like he needed a breath. Silver blushed and she hugged him. "Thanks! But if you _ever _tell Applebloom or anyone else. I'll say that you were the one who kissed me." Silver said.

Great...being blackmailed by the blackmailer. Spike nodded in fear and _really _wanted to tell someone, but then he'll be crushed if he losed Applebloom. "I'll see you later cute dragon." Silver said, then walking near the fighting pony. _**"...You mean that you WILL see him, because it's time to go..."**_Voice said out of nowhere. The ponies aww'd and Applebloom went to go get their friends. As soon as they came back, they had their weapons ready.

**_"..Alright, time to go to a nerdy board game, or very awesome. Can't tell the differnce. Dungeons and Dragons..."_ **Voice said. A portal appeared in front of them and they entered. Once they entered, they had sillt costumes. Spike and Sweetie Belle had cloaks on. Diamond and Silver had silly wizard hats. And Applebloom and Scoot were wearing armor that only guards or heroes are aloud to wear.

"This is cool...I guess." Scoot said, observing her light armor. "Where are we going now?" Spike asked, pointing to two paths. "Um...me, Sweetie Belle, and Silver. And you, Diamond, and Scoot." Spike said, pointing to Applebloom with her enemy. "B-but Spike..." Applebloom tried to say, but Spike held up his hand. "You two need to learn how to get along. Plus, Scoot is the only person I can trust with directions." Spike said.

"So...we meet back here when we find the next golden thing. Okay?" Scoot asked. "Yeah. Voice will use the portal once we got it. C'mon. Let's go find it." Spike said. The six nodded and they went their seperate ways.

* * *

**(Team 1/ Spike, Sweetie Belle, and Silver)**

"How long is this cave?" Silver asked. "I don't know. But all I know that this will get creepy." Spike said. "Like giant Spiders?" Sweetie Belle asked. Spike shrugged and Silver rolled her eyes. They just kept walking the long cave, untill Sweetie Belle has to use...whats the word..._tinkle. _While Sweetie Belle had to do that, Silver made her move. "So...uh...Spike. Can we do it again?" Silver asked.

Spike didn't make a word. He knew where _that _would lead. "Oh come on. You know you liked it." Silver said. "I rather kiss a snail than kiss you." Spike whispered to her. "Fine...than I'll do it for you." Silver said. Her lips once again, kissed Spike's lips, but Spike focused enough to push her back. "Stop it! You know I like Applebloom." Spike said. Silver either didn't hear him or ignored him, she just made a soft romace sigh and stared at Spike.

Spike just rolled his eyes at Silver. Why was Silver trying to get to him anyway? She knew Spike and Applebloom were dating, so why would she think of this now? "Done!" Sweetie Belle said. She put on her cloak and followed them through the cave. Man...was that a number one...or a two? Either way, Sweetie Belle sure took forever. Once Sweetie Belle caught up with the two, guess who decided to come ot of the dirt walls?

You guessed it: Two Giant freaking spiders. "Spiders!" Spike yelled. He took out his Keyblade and hit the spider full on the head. The Spider stumbled back, but shot green liquid on his eyes. "AHH! Can't see!" Spike said, rubbing the green stuff out of his eyes. " I got ya!" Sweetie Belle said, then defeating the spider with one incredible blow. The second spider jumped towards her, only to get knocked back by Sweetie Belle, then falling face flat onto the ground, killing the spider.

"I did it! I defeated the spiders!" Sweetie Belle cheered. Spike finally got rid of the liquid and hugged Sweetie Belle. "You did it! I love you so much! But...not like me and Applebloom though, Like the parents love...or something." Spike said. "Aww! I love you too!" Sweetie Belle said with a smile. "Do I get a hug?" Silver asked, pouting in sadness. "Fine..." Spike said, losing his smile. He gave Silver a hug, but he regreted doing it.

"I think I see something shiny over there!" Sweetie Belle said. "Come on then!" Spike said, regaining his smile. They both took off, leaving Silver stunned. That Dragon don't like Silver. Why she oughta...you know what...let's see the other team.

* * *

**(Team 2/ Applebloom, Diamond, and Scootaloo)**

"...so don't touch my Spike!"

"I can touch Spike when I feel like it!"

"Yer just a fat filly who don't deserve Spike!"

"Who you calling fat, Mud Eater?!"

"At least _Ah _help! Yer just lazy!"

"How dare you! After this, I'm telling Spike!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Oh my Celestia..." Scoot whispered to herself, watching Applebloom and Diamond fight untill one of them drop dead, "Why did they have to leave them with me?" Scoot wondered. They kept fighting and they kept walking, untill Scoot saw something shiny. "Whats that?" Scoot asked herself. She looked at the duo who was still trying to kill each other, so Scoot shrugged and ran towards the shiny thing.

"Huh? Scoot! Where you going?" Applebloom asked. Scoot couldn't hear her and kept running. "...Ah'm gonna get to her first." Applebloom said.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!" then the duo tried to catch up to Scoot.

when will they learn?


	2. Ponynapped

"What is that thing?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No idea, but it will look very cool on me." Spike said.

"It looks...horrid." said Silver. "It's more disgusting than the time Applebloom covered me in mud."

What they was staring at was two golden revolvers. but only a pony with fingers can carry something like that. Spike dropped his swords and picked them up. "Spike! What are you doing?!" Silver asked fearfully."I have no idea." admitted Spike. It shined on his scaly hands and he felt like freaking Celestia. "Spike?" asked a random voice. Spike turned over his shoulder and saw Applebloom and Diamond very happy like, but Scoot was ticked. "Um...hi." Spike said.

Both Diamond and Applebloom tackled the crud out of Spike and he was hugged. "Okay! Okay! Let go!" Spike begged. They blushed deeply, but they let go afterwards. "What is that thing?" Applebloom asked. "I don't know. But I'mma call it a Gun." Spike said with a little smirk. "Besides, it will look awesome on me." Applebloom looked at this "gun" and put her little hoof on her chin. "Ah' think your so pull that thingy." Applebloom pointed at that small curve moon part.

Spike's smirked disappeared and saw the thing. "Hmm...what do you want to call it?" Spike asked. "Maybe the trigger?" Sweetie Belle suggested. "Yeah...yeah yeah! I like that-" Spike's smile began to appear. "-and probably I get to try it out." Spike accidently pulled the thing and it made a loud _**BANG** _as it somehow fired. Spike was instantly pushed backwards and was caught by Scoot. "Thanks." "No prob." said Scoot, her smile not even appearing.

"Woah...hey...let's go in there." Diamond pointed at the dark cave only lit by a huge stick on fire.

"...Alright." said Spike. He picked up the fire stick and held it close. Others gathered around him in either fear (Most of them) or just dead-right bored (Like Scoot). They heard and seen creepy things. Like distant cave-like spiders crawling in the cave making noises, dead pony skeletons, and just a brown cave. "I'm bored." Scoot said. "Alright then. Just fly your way to the cube. We'll have an easier time to find it." said Silver with mockery.

"Wha-?!" Scoot was shocked out of her tiny wings. "You know I can't fly! Just leave me alone!" Scoot said, angry rising through her veins. "Shut up. I have a hard time having Diamond and Applebloom on me." Spike said, his anger now rising a well. Both Scoot and Silver went quiet, but they stared each other down.

Quick question: How do you tell Applebloom about Silver without getting busted? "Wait...did you here that?" Scoot asked. "Heard what?" Spike asked. Wait...what is that?

"...do we do about Fink and her..."

"...should try the Weapon of Alkmaar and..."

"...idiot! That's a terrible idea! Maybe we could..."

"Get down!" whispered Spike, pushing Applebloom to the side of the cave. Everypony did the same and saw a lit of fire, just at least a few feet away. "Sshh! Slowly." ordered Spike, now taking slow steps. Once they made it, they saw green tall like figures with sharp black beards, really scaly skin, and a mixture of pure evilness in their eyes. "I'm just saying, maybe we could try a few things. Like stabbing, or burning. Oh! Or maybe even cute and cuddly things to scare the wits out of her!" the scaly things on the left said.

"Yeah yeah. Or, maybe the Axe of Darkness can kill her. " said the scaly things on the right. _"I want that Axe, Sweetie Belle. Get me that axe and your friends won't die." _said the Darkness. Sweetie Belle gasped silently, but not silent enough for the things to hear. "Did you hear that?!" asked the one on the left. "Hear what?" asked the one on the right. The ponies sighed in relief but only to be sacked by an anonomyous foe. They were still awake, but some pasted out in fear. Example: Applebloom, Silver, and Diamond.

"What now?!" asked Sweetie Belle in fear. "Just acted asleep." ordered Spike. Scoot and Sweetie Belle agreed, but instead of acting, they fell asleep. Spike, however was awake and only closed his eyes. Once they was released, he couldn't quite make a few things.

"Ponies?! And a Dragon?! What..."

"...on the side of the caves, ma'am!"

"...better be worth it, sergeant, or I'll..."

"...sorry! but I stole their weapons..."

_Our weapons! _Spike thought. Without their weapons, they wouldn't be able to get out. But...something else caught his attention as well.

"...them up on the chairs..."

"But, ma'am, the Spider Queen..."

"She'll what? Who side are you..."

"...yours, ma'am!"

"Then interrogate!" Spike was lifted and sat on something very...stiff. He opened his eyes and saw his scaly hands tied behind the chairs. He tried to struggle free, but those ropes were good as done. "I see our...ponies and dragon have woken up." said the same creature they saw earlier. "Who are you?" Spike asked, anger and fear slowly coming to him. "Me? I'm the sergeant, or Chief of the Goblins." said the creature, slowly stroking his sharp beard.

"And just when things get boring. Sometimes I miss it." said a voice. "Shut up, chicken!" said the goblin. "Why does everypony think that?!" asked Scoot, now struggling to get out of her chair. "Don't even try to break free, brat. It's locked up tight!" said the Chief. "What are going to do with us?" Scoot asked. "Something that will scare the wits out of you matey!" said the Goblin.

* * *

**(Later...) **

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" yelled Silver in fear as they was being hanged from a rope and slowly heading to the Magma. "Good job, Soilder." said the commander. "I try." The chief said. "What do we do now?!" Applebloom asked. "I have an idea...but it's risky." Diamond says. "Tell us!" Spike said. "Only if you agree to kiss me!" Diamond says back. "Worst..last words..._EVER!_" Spike said. "Just hurry up!" Scoot yelled.

"Okay, this is what we do..."


End file.
